


Caffetteria

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non giudicarmi [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 574.★ Prompt/Traccia: 9. Coffee Shop!AU su Marte. BONUS A apre la prima caffetteria su Marte per far sentire la gente più “a casa”.





	Caffetteria

Caffetteria

 

Le luci dell’ambiente davano ad alcuni angoli dei riflessi rosati, le finestre mandavano le immagini di metropoli abitate. I tavoli erano di legno massello, decorati da tovagliolini bianchi.

Da fuori proveniva l’ululato del vento, scandito dai rumori di pesanti cingolati.

Trunks versò il contenuto della brocca, che teneva in mano, dentro la tazza di caffè. Prestando orecchio ai rumori che venivano da fuori.

“Cliente non ne vogliono proprio venire” gemette Goten. Era intento ad attivare il macchinario che miscelava la panna con il cioccolato. “Dovremmo fare come gli altri locali. Piazzare da tutte le parti una bella faccia da marziano verde privo di capelli, con gli occhi grandi magari. Allora sì che i clienti arriverebbero. Magari aggiungendo tra i consumabili dei grassi panini con uova, hamburger, salsine e schifezze assortite”.

Trunks chiuse la tazza di carta con un coperchio di plastica.

“Io la trovo una mancanza di fantasia. Il fatto che siamo in una colonia su Marte non ci giustifica che dobbiamo sempre e solo richiamare gli alieni…” disse.

< Nemmeno i marziani esistessero davvero > pensò.

Goten si grattò sotto l’occhio.

< Ha aperto questa caffetteria da una settimana, ma fino ad ora non ci siamo ancora fatti una clientela. Eppure non riesco a smorzare il suo entusiasmo mettendolo davanti alla dura realtà. Alla fine sto lavorando qui solo perché spero riesca a ingranare, ad essere felice.

Siamo amici sin da bambini e siamo entrambi finiti su Marte. Qualcosa vorrà dire > pensò.

“Beh, potremmo fare un alieno con un occhio solo. Magari con un bel sorriso e cicciottello”.

Trunks negò con il capo, sistemando il caffè su un vassoio.

“Ho aperto questo posto per far sentire la gente ‘più a casa’. Deve ricordargli un normale posto sulla Terra, voglio che qui si sentano tranquilli.

Tra queste mura non ci sono tempeste di sabbia, vetri da controllare, livelli di ossigeno da visionare o tute complicate da infilare. Qui bevono un bel caffè, chiacchierano e dimenticano per un po’ i bulloni da avvitare e le travi da saldare” ribatté.

Goten recuperò una pezzuola e uno spray per il vetro. Iniziò a pulire le varie vetrinette, all’interno c’erano aloni e le briciole dei cornetti.

“Quel caffè per chi è? Non ci sono ancora clienti qui dentro” disse.

Trunks si grattò la guancia e arrossì, i suoi occhi dietro gli occhiali erano diventati liquidi.

“L-l’ho preparato per… per la fioraia” esalò.

Goten ghignò.

“Intendi quella ragazza che ha il negozio di fronte a noi?” domandò.

Trunks giocherellò con il lobo dell’orecchio.

“Anche lei è una persona classica. Sai, ha come insegna solo un bellissimo fiore…”. Iniziò a raccontare.

Goten soffocò una risata e gli fece un occhiolino.

“Non ti devi giustificare con me. Tranquillo, se qualche cliente si degnerà di venire, mi occuperò io di lui” lo rassicurò.

Trunks gli sorrise.

“Sai, anche lei ha pochi clienti, ma si stanca comunque molto. Riuscire a mantenere vive le piante non è semplice e penso che un bel caffè possa solo farle bene” disse gentilmente.

“Ricordati di prendere il corridoio di contenimento che unisce tutti i negozi. Non faresti bella figura presentandoti in tuta e spezzeresti la magia del ‘sentirsi a casa’” gli consigliò Goten.

Trunks si mordicchiò il labbro fino a farlo arrossare.

“Torno subito e… grazie, di tutto” disse.

Goten scrollò le spalle e gli rispose: “Per te questo e altro”. Guardò Trunks allontanarsi con passo veloce e tornò a pulire le vetrinette, scrollando la testa.


End file.
